


Labels

by Seth_Figment



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild edits and the sort will happen it is a WIP after all, Not Beta Read, Please help me with tags, Progress WILL take time, This gets more serious in later chapters, WIP, Work In Progress, questionable science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Being a Jedi is one thing and so is being a Sith. Jedi are good and Sith are evil. There's no in between or compromise. But then a very special Jedi apprentice meets an unique Sith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Forewarning** , this is like a side project that I've been scribbling on for fun. I have had drafts of the first couple of chapters on my computer for like two years now. I will finish this... at some point... in the future... a far, far away future.... I'm a slow writer okay. But posting unfinished things usually, not always, gets me to finish them slightly faster.
> 
> Also English ain't my first language and I'm alone, got no beta, or anyone. 
> 
> (I might finish this quickly. Or not. I really don't know. Sometimes it can take me months to write a couple hundred words then only an hour to write a couple of thousand. I am incredibly inconsistent. The only thing I'm consistent in is in my inconsistency.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Deadpool's pov

 

Keeping close to the wall Deadpool sneakily tiptoes in pace with his humming. “Dah dah dah dum da da dum da da...”

- **Pssshhew** -

Hearing the familiar noise of lightsaber igniting behind him, Deadpool stops dead in his tracks.

A second later a voice joins the electrical hum behind him. “Tip. If you're trying to sneak don't hum the Imperial march.”

“What?” Frowning it takes a moment before he fully register the significant of what his just been told. Back stiffening, his eyes widens. “Wait!” Whirling around he meets the startled eyes of the apprentice. “That's an actually thing? It's not only the movie's soundtrack playing in my head?”

“What? I, no?.. I, I mean yes?” Taken aback the young apprentice don't really know how to react and defaults to his normal defense mechanism, rambling. “You guys like play it constantly. Way to catchy by the way. I keep humming it to myself. The other apprentices think I'm a Sith. Jameson won't shut up about it.”

Yellow eyes shining with excitement the Sith ignores the lightsaber pointed at him and steps closer. “It's played constantly? Like when? Parades? Are there balloons? Is Snoopy one of them?”

Readjusting the grip on his lightsaber Peter resists the urge to back away from the odd Sith. “Ehhh. Sorry, no balloons.“

Shoulders drooping the Sith looks up at him with large questioning eyes. “No, Big Bird?”

“Uh-uh.” Shaking his head Peter wonders if the Sith is all as he should in the head.

Looking away in disappointment the Sith pouts and whines. “Aww, shoot. ”

Sighing he glances at the kid. “Well then.” Suddenly the solemn looks is replaced by a bordering manic smile and he quickly grabs his katana style lightsabers and hits the kid's hand with the butt of the handle. _First we make him drop his lightsaber and then to... Wait a second?_ "Huh?" Mouth gaping he watches the kid flip the lightsaber back into his hand and point it back at him.

Eyes sparkling with amusement, the apprentice smirks and winks at him. “I have a lanyard."

“Clever boy.” Eyes narrowed he inspect the kid's face. _More of a young adult really. With really nice eyes and smile._ Eyes wandering down he glimpses the lean outline of the apprentice body under the oversized robes. _Not to mention..._ Shaking his head to stop that trail of thought, he instead lets his eyes drop down to the handles of the lightkatanas in his hands.

Smiling ruefully Deadpool meets Peter's eyes. "I'd hope I wouldn't need to do this to you, baby-Jedi. You seem fun." Dropping down on a knee he quickly crosses his katana style lightsabers and swiftly swipes them outwards to cut the ki-, _Young adult's,_ hand off, only for the plasma to snuff out.

 _Huh?_ Stunned Deadpool stares down in disbelief at his weapons.

Confused he looks between the apprentice and his lightkatanas. "How did you do that?"

Keeping his lightsaber pointed at the Sith, Peter looks down at him, a self-satisfied smile playing on his lips. "Cortosis covered wrist cuffs. Never leave home without them.”

Eyes flickering to the apprentice wrists then back up to his face, Deadpool tilts his head, managing to look even more confused.

Smiling widely Peter is more than happy to talk about one of his designs with someone. “When the lightsaber's plasma comes in contact with the cortosis a feedback is caused which runs through the system and shuts the whole thing down.”

Staring up at Peter, Deadpool smiles dopeyidly . "He's got beauty and brains."

Brow furrowing Peter looks at the Sith in confusion. “What?"

Shaking his head Deadpool gives him a wide innocent smile. “Nothing.”

Trying to look nonchalant, Deadpool casually looks between the apprentice and their lightsaber. “So what you gonna do with me?”

Unsure Peter in his turn looks between his lightsaber and the Sith. “Ehh?”

Grinning widely Deadpool waggles his eyebrows. “Want some suggestions?”

Frowning, heat rises to Peter cheeks and he looks away in annoyance. “Just be quiet.”

Out of the corner of his eye Peter sees the Sith open his mouth and he quickly adds a pleading, “Please?” to his request.

Snapping his mouth shut Deadpool presses his lips tightly shut. He has manners after all.

But when his eyes once more drop down to the young man's wrist he just can't resist asking. “Where did you get the idea of the lanyard?”

“Huh?” Snapping out of his reverie Peter looks down at his wrist. “Oh, everyone keeps getting their lightsabers struck out of their hands in training. So I put a lanyard on mine.”

Opening his mouth Deadpool is just about to ask an other question but Peter interrupts him. “Also before you ask. I came up with the wrist cuffs because you Sith seem overly found of cutting peoples hands off.”

Pouting Deadpool seems somewhat disappointed at the answer. “So you just have common sense?”

Shrugging Peter nods. “Basically.”

“So...” Looking down at the floor a slow smile spreads across Deadpool's face before he looks back up with a grin. “Do I make your common sense tingle?”

“Not really.”

With a grin showing too much teeth the Sith's eyes turn dark.“It should.”

Frowning Peter opens his mouth to ask,“Why-” but gets the air knocked out of him as the Sith tackles him.

Springing up from his kneeling position Deadpool knocks the lightsaber out of Peter's hand as he tackles him. Quickly spinning them around the Sith grabs Peter's wrists pining them against the wall.

Pressed up closed to each other Deadpool grins and leans in even closer. “Is your common sense tingling now?”

Staring into the Sith's eyes they seem to glow yellow trough the mask. Mouth dry he, swallows heavily, failing to come up with something to say but is saved when the sound of footsteps reaches them.

Pouting in mock disappointment Deadpool pushes his body even closer. “Seems like we need to cut this short.”

Adjusts his grip on the apprentice wrists he transfers both of them into one of his hands, letting the other one trail down Peter's side, stopping at his hip.

Breath hitching Peter can't take his eyes of the Sith's.

Leaning in Deadpool stops a hair's width from Peter's mouth before smirking. “Bye, bye, baby-Jedi.” Hand quickly sliding from Peter's hip to his own belt Deadpool disappears.

Blinking in confusion Peter stares at the empty space in front of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> By the way I was horrified to see that I couldn't find any Spideypool/Star Wars crossovers. Really hope this puny WIP might inspire others.  
> Here's a link to an article with a diagram of “The Top 15 Marcy's Balloons by Number of Appearances, 1987-2017” the fourth one is my favorite. ^^  
> http://digg.com/2017/macys-thanksgiving-balloon-most-appearances-mascot  
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Deadpool's pov

 

Pressed up against the wall Peter is leaning out to peek around the corner when suddenly he hears a voice behind him.

“Hello, Baby-Jedi.”

Swirling around he pulls out his lightsaber and is met by the familiar sight of a certain Sith.

Grinning Deadpool ignites his lightkatanas and kneels down, shouting, “Surprise!” before crossing his katanas around Peter's outstretched wrist and swiping them outwards.

Grin dropping Deadpool stares at his lightkatanas staying pressed against the apprentice wrist, not going trough it. “...Surprise?”

Startled Peter ignites his lightsaber and Deadpool just manages to see a blue light before he feels a surge go trough his body, _Huh? That's not usually how that feels,_ and he passes out.

  
  


.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._

  
  


Lying bound on the floor Deadpool gains consciousness and moans in pain. “Oww. Why do I feel like the kid from Jurassic Park?”

“What?”

Opening his eyes Deadpool squints over at Peter. “Fried.”

Looking slightly guilty the apprentice averts his eyes away from him. “That's because I stunned you. Sorry.”

“What?” Frowning in confusion Deadpool can't make that add up with what he remembers from before he passed out. “How?”

Sheepishly the apprentice holds his lightsaber up and waves it slightly.

“Seriously?”

Nodding Peter lowers his lightsaber back down.

Feeling even more confused the Sith just stares at him blankly. “Again: How?”

Glancing over at the door Peter sights. “I guess I have time to explain.”

Eyes flickering between Peter and the door, Deadpool's brows shoot up.“Wait, are we locked in?”

Staring intensely down at the floor the apprentice blushes and mumbles something indistinct.

Smiling lopsidedly Deadpool looks Peter over with half lidded eyes. “If you wanted me alone you could have simply asked.”

Head snapping up Peter's face heats up. “Didn't you wanted to know how this thing works?”

“Oh, I already know how this works. If you just come over here we can start.” Grinning Deadpool motions with a nod for the apprentice to come closer.

Glaring Peter holds up his lightsaber. “I meant my lightsaber.”

Gaze bypassing the lightsaber Deadpool pointedly looks at Peter's crotch. “I can probably figure it out.”

Face blazing, Peter tightens his hold on his lightsaber. “Do you want me to stun you again?”

“Oh, kinky.”

Turing away Peter ignores him and start to try to open the door.

“Oh, come on, Baby-Jedi, I was kidding. Except for if you wanted me to be serious, because then I'm very serious.”

Not listening Peter simply keeps on ignoring him.

“Oh, come on.” Letting his head fall back to the floor with a soft thud Deadpool.

Staring up at the ceiling he start to hum, to try stave of the inevitable boredom. “Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh dun-dun-dun-duuuuh....”

Frowning Peter stops his tinkering with the door lock to look back at the Sith. “What's that?”

“Huh? Oh, it's the Star Wars theme.”

“Star wars theme? Didn't know this was a star war. Even less that it had its own theme.”

“Well, can't call it Space Wars. It's already taken. By the way it's **S** tar **W** ars. Capital first letters. Sometimes entirely capitalized. Also it's not astar war but **t** **he** Star Wars. There's IV Episodes, several prequels and...”

Continuing his explanation it takes him while before he notices that Peter have stopped listening and gone back to the door lock.

Mouth closing with a snap he pouts and looks away. Letting his eyes wander around the room his attention caught by his katanas lying on a table and a thought strikes him.

“So how come I couldn't cut your hand off?”

Exasperated Peter looks back at him. “Wrist cuffs. Remember?”

“But my katanas didn't overload.”

“Yeah.” Frowning Peter looks over at them. “Why is that?”

“I got them fitted with non-dimetris circuits.”

“Really? Cool.” Eyes lighting up the apprentice quickly moves over to the lightkatanas and starts to fiddle with them.

“Hey! Don't touch them!”

Not responding Peter just keeps doing what he's doing. Grumbling at being ignored once more, Deadpool lets out a heavy sighs. “So you're smart. What's wrong with them? Why couldn't they cut through your wrist this time?”

“Oh, there's nothing wrong with your lightsabers. My wrist cuffs are merely coated in cortosis, the main part of them is made of Mandalorian iron.”

Whistling the Sith can't help but feel impressed. “Mandalorian iron? Wow. That stuff ain't exactly cheap. How you get them?”

Busy concentrating on the lightkatanas Peter lets his mouth go on autopilot.

“I saved a Mandalorian once and her honer dictated that she did something in returned. I asked if she could teach me how to forge. I made the cuffs and she let me keep them. Later I managed to get my hands on some cortosis and covered them in it.”

“Can they shoot web?”

Straightening up Peter looks over at the Sith in confusion. “Why would they do that?”

“Would be cool. Wouldn't it?” Shrugging Deadpool turns on his back and stares up at the ceiling.

“So...” Turning his head Deadpool looks at Peter tinkering with the lightkatanas. “Why are you here?”

Giving up on his fiddling with the katanas Peter sits back on the table edge. “I'm suppose to retrieve a data disc.”

“What's on it?”

Closing his eyes Peter leans his head back. “Can't tell you.”

“Is it information?”

Humming Peter rolls his shoulders

“Is it a print?”

Stiffening Peter's eyes snap open.

“And of the blue variety?”

Now staring at the Sith, Peter slowly stands.

“Often refereed to as blueprints?”

“How do you know this?”

Shifting Deadpool cants his hips up. “Check my pocket.”

Raising an eyebrow Peter looks at him doubtfully.

Wiggling his hips the Sith smiles innocently. “Oh, come on, I don't bite.”

Letting out a deep sigh Peter grabs the lightsabers and walks up to him. “If this is a trick...”

-..-..

Slightly confused but happy and not willing to question it Peter puts the data disc securely in an inner pocket.

Now leaning on the door he tries to listen for footsteps outside.

“Eh, what are you doing?”

“If I'm fast enough I don't need to worry about keeping a low profile.” Hearing no footsteps he activates his lightsaber and starts to cut the door open, causing alarms to start blaring.

Frowning Deadpool suddenly notices his katanas hanging from the apprentice hip. “Hey! Give me back my katanas!”

“I'm taking them as compensation for you trying to cut my hand off.” Finishing cutting the last part Peter pointedly looks over his shoulder. “Again.”

“But I failed. And you stunned me. We're even.”

“Don't think so.”

“You can't leave. You never explained the stun thing.”

“Maybe some other time.” Taking a quick look around the corridor Peter gives a small wave. “Bye”

“Come back here!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta and English ain't' my native language so I really appreciate it when people help by pointing out grammar and spelling errors. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Peter's pov

“Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh dun-dun-dun-duuuuh...” Catching himself humming Peter shaking his head in irritation. “Well, at least it isn't the Imperial March.” Sighing he checks the time and quickens his pace towards the training rooms.

Stepping into the training room Peter is just about to apologies for being late when he freezes in his tracks at what greets him.

“Hello, Baby-Jedi.” Holding a blaster to the head of the training master is Deadpool. “I believe you've got something that belongs to me.”

Dumbstruck Peter stares confused. “What?”

“My katanas?”

“Oh...”

Nodding back at the door Deadpool presses the blaster closer to his hostage. “Lead the way.”

Turning in the doorway, Peter, Deadpool and the hostage slowly make their way to the apprentice room.

..-..-..-..

  
  


Rummaging through one of his many boxers of tech Peter finally finds the lightkatanas. Turning he holds them out for the Sith to take.

Pushing the hostage down to the floor Deadpool keeps the blaster pointed at them as he retrieves his katanas. “Hello, babies. Missed me? Mommy sure missed you. Yes, I did.”

Clearing his throat Peter interrupts this most touching reunion. “There you have them. What now?”

Attaching his katanas to his belt Deadpool hums, pretending to contemplate the apprentice question. “What now?”

Grinning the Sith holds out his hand. “Hand over your lightsaber.”

“But-”

“Ah ah ah.” Waving the blaster he still got it pointed at the hostage.

Lips pressed tightly together Peter _hesitatingly_ unhooks the lightsaber from his belt and hands it to Deadpool.

“See how yo-” But as he grips the handle a shock goes trough his system and he falls unconscious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stun thing will be explained. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Peter's pov

 

Finishing cleaning up the mess in his room Peter sits down on his bed with a sigh. Contemplating a late lunch he's surprised as there's a knock on his door and one of the masters walk in.

Concerned Peter straightens. “Master Coulson?”

Making a reassuring hand gesture they smile. ”Relax Peter. I've just come to ask something.”

Back stiff Peter tries and fails to relax back.

Moving slowly around the room they glance back at Peter. “The Sith has been asking for you.”

“Oh?”

“Any idea why?”

“I'm not sure.”

Coming to a stop back at the door they smile at Peter, seeming to find the answer accepting enough but still somehow not fully satisfying. “If you can think of something, come to me.”

Nodding Peter watches them leave. For a minute he simply sits there tired, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he stands from his bed.

  
  


..-..-..-..-..-..

  
  


Standing in front of the cell Peter looks in at the Sith. ”They said you've been asking for me?”

Walking up to stand in front of the apprentice Deadpool half shrugs. ”Well, this is an other time. So care to explain the stun thing?”

Blinking innocently Peter feigns confusion. ”Which stun thing?”

Eyes narrowing the Sith gestures down at Peter's hip, at the object in question. “The stun thing with your lightsaber.”

Clearly holding back a smile Peter bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. “Which stu-”

“From the second time we met when you fried me.” Frowning Deadpool adds, “And from earlier. When I fried myself.”

Trying to shrug nonchalantly, Peter can't help but grin in excitement over the prospect to talk about his designs with someone willing to listen. “I have safety switches.”

Unhooking his lightsaber from his belt Peter holds it up, pointing out several buttons unique to his lightsaber.

“The first time I stunned you I used the one I usually have on during training. It changes the plasma beam. The outer layer cools down and becomes conductive. This then gets charged with a current. The strength of the current can be altered to simply give a person a small shock or stun them, rendering them incapacitated without injuries.”

Humming in acknowledgment Deadpool moves closer, staring down at apprentice's lightsaber with keen interested. “And the second time? Why did I get stunned when I tried to use it then?”

Moving his hold on his lightsaber Peter grips the handle. “The handle is coded to my force frequency.”

“Force frequency?”

“Yes it's really cool. Everyone have an unique energy reading. My lightsaber registrants that unique energy signature to determine the user.”

“More than cool. That's absolutely awesome. Your master got to be pretty damn happy. A genius apprentice.”

Grimacing Peter looks away.

Raising an eyebrow at the odd response Deadpool shrugs and instead nods towards the lightsaber. “I take it that everybody hear got that weird safety on their lightsabers?”

Slowly shaking his head, Peter stares into space, repeating what he's been told. “No, it's crude and unrefined.” Closing his eyes he adds. “Cheating.”

Ignoring how weirdness of the apprentice response, Deadpool's simply happy to accept that no one else will try and bug zap him.

Glancing around them Deadpool smirks at the empty corridor. “By the way, feeling any tingling?”

Frowning Peter looks back at Deadpool. “Wha-” Suddenly the door of the cell swings open and the Sith grabs Peter wrist, pressing him up against a wall Deadpool holds the apprentice's hands up over his head.

“Seems like your common sense is malfunctioning.” Trailing one of his hands up Peter's wrist Deadpool covers the apprentice's hand with his.

Glancing up Deadpool quickly checks the safety before leaning in, briefly pressing his masked mouth to the corner of Peter's. “Sleep tight, Baby-Jedi.”

Activating the lightsaber Peter gets hit by the electrified plasma, falling unconscious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set lightsabers to stun. (°∀°)b


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Peter's pov

 

After waking up humiliated from getting stunned by his own lightsaber, things at the temple went back to pretty much normal. Making Peter believe that he'd seen the last of the Sith.

Turns out he was wrong.

Going through some basic exercises with his lightsaber he turns swiftly to make a downward cut when his blade is stopped by a red one.

Eyes widening Peter's looks up, meeting the glowing yellow eyes of Deadpool.

“Missed me?”

Quickly stepping back Peter deflects the Sith's next swipe.

Fight taking them around the room they have to have caused quite the racket because hurried footsteps are soon heard.

Grinning Deadpool suddenly disregards his lightkatanas and grabs the apprentice by the upper arms. Twisting Deadpool spins Peter around and pushes him back.

Falling to the floor Peter looks up disorientated just in time for other apprentices to come rushing in to the room.

Concerned one of them runs up to Peter and kneels down. “What happened?”

“There was a Sith...” Trailing of Peter looks around himself, finding no trace of the Sith.

Frowning the other apprentice follows his eyes. “There's no one here, Peter.”

Annoyed the other apprentices frown at him before leaving mumbling among themselves about how ''Faker'' Parker was being dramatic.

Closing his eyes at the whisper of the nickname Peter hugs his knees.

 

..-..-..-..-..

 

Luckily enough Deadpool unfortunately shows up the next day as well, and this time there's witnesses, proving that Peter isn't insane.

At least until he's backed into the maze like garden at the temple, only to later be found in a fountain soaked but unharmed after fighting a Sith for the second time.

And then the next day for a third time.

Then a forth time.

Fifth time.

Umpteenth time.

Thinking back on the past week Peter groans, feeling annoyed he rolls his tense shoulders.

Sitting cross legged on the floor he's trying to concentrate on the book in his lap but his thoughts keep turning to the Sith.

He's been showing up everyday for over a week now. Fought Peter and then disappeared before backup could come. And at none of these fights have anyone actually been hurt. All that's happened is that the Sith disrupts everything, fights and exchange some banter with him. It's like he doesn't want to hurt Peter, just hang out with him in his own psychotic way.

Wondering about this odd behavior Peter's been asking around and gotten to know his name _._ But except for that he really doesn't know anything about the other.

Hearing someone enter the room Peter ignores them, continuing to stare down at the book in his lap, waiting for the inevitable interruption to come.

When a red glow enters his field of view he sighs and looks up to meet the Sith's eyes.”Hello, Darth Pool.”

“Hel- wait? Darth-what?” Grin dropping Deadpool falters in his greeting when he register what the apprentice said.

Confused Peter frown. “Isn't that what you're called?”

“No. It's Deadpool. **DEAD** pool. No space.” Pausing Deadpool adds as an after thought. “Or Wade, but no one has called me that in a long time.”

Standing Peter tries to not show his disgruntlement over the one thing he thought he knew being wrong. “Well, Deadpool, I'm Peter.”

Annoyed at being wrong Peter decides to take a gamble on his theory that Deadpool just want to hang out. Or at least not kill him.

Ignoring the red plasma beams pointing at him Peter causally puts his book away before looking back at Deadpool.“Want to go grab lunch with me?”

Taken aback the Sith lowers his lighkatanas, staring confused. “What?”

“I'm been reading for hours and thought I'd go eat now. Want to come with?” Sounding a bit more excited than he really should Peter is eager to see if he's right, and also to have a day's rest from fighting.

Shrugging Deadpool deactivates his lightkatanas and hooks them to his belt. “Sure.”

Smiling Peter fist pumps on the inside over being right and also because of food. Now when he actually started to think about it he's starving. “Let's go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta Peter's pov.

Hesitating only for a moment Peter quickly makes up his mind as to where to bring Deadpool.

Walking into the familiar diner Peter easily slides into a both.

Curiously looking around Deadpool is just about to open his mouth to ask something when a couple of tentacles comes over to the table with two plates of waffles.

Frowning Deadpool's eyes flicker from the plates to the tentacles slithering away and then up to Peter's grinning face.

“I hope you like blue berry waffles.”

Looking stunned Deadpool stares at Peter only briefly looking away to watch a small pitcher of what appears to be syrup be places on the table by a new tentacle.

Glancing down at the plate in front of him he frowns.“Blueberry waffles?” Squinting suspiciously at the waffles he pokes at them with a fork. “Blueberries? Is this an actual thing or did autocorrect mess with the script? ”

Confused Peter looks between Deadpool and the waffles. “You've never seen blue berries before? Would you prefer red berry waffles? Ki'Thuie makes them too, but I prefer the blue ones.”

“Red berries? Wait, you mean blue berries? As in berries that are blue?”

“Yes.” Feeling mildly concerned Peter finally starts to question if this lunch thing was really a good idea, but curiosity has always been his down fall and he can't help but ask, “What did you think I meant?”

Ignoring Peter's concerned question Deadpool impales a small potion of a waffle before bringing it to his mouth, chewing carefully. “It tastes like actual waffles.”

“Right? Ki'Thuie have become really good at making them.”

“How come that they can make waffles at all?”

Blushing Peter swallows his mouth full before awkwardly clearing his throat. “I help fix their grill and oven once. While I was doing it I might have told them about the food my aunt used to make and they've been trying to replicate some of it since. The waffles have been the greatest success so far.”

“Aunt? I thought you Jedi was all supposed to be orphans?”

Running a hand through his hair Peter looks out the window at the people walking past. “It's a long story.”

“Well I'd love to hear it.” Following Peter's gaze Deadpool looks out the window too, only for something to catch his attention. Demeanor changing he stands. “Next time. Got to go.”

Taken aback Peter looks back at Deadpool, frowning confused at the the other. “But you haven't finished yo...” Glancing down he kind of trails off at the empty plate he sees there. “...waffles?” _What did he do? Put them in his pockets?_

When he looks back up from the conspicuously empty plate Deadpool's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta Peter's pov.

Feeling pressure push in on his temples Peter takes a calming breath and tries to once again explain why he doesn't want to use a ''real, proper'' lightsaber.

Catching a glimpse of familiar red in his peripheral Peter cuts himself off. Bowing his head slightly he forces out some compliant words of understanding and agreement before excusing himself to get go and get a real, proper lightsaber.

Hurrying over to Deadpool the sight of the Sith somehow lightens the pressure behind his eyes.

“Lunch, same as yesterday?” Not waiting for an answer Peter simply grabs Deadpool's forearm pulling him with him. “Cool.”

Letting himself be dragged by the other for a little while Deadpool soon grabs Peter, taking control of where they're going as fast as they're left the Jedi temple grounds.

Leading them to a part of the city Peter's never been Deadpool excitedly picks a food stand of some kind of spicy smelling food.

Before Peter can take a closer look at the foreign food Deadpool's already dragging him off once more.

-

Gazing out over the surrounding rooftops Peter smiles as he kicks his legs as they dangle over the roof edge.

Nudging Peter with his shoulder Deadpool hands him some kind of bread wrapped thing. “Did I interrupt something before?”

Freezing with the wrap half way to his mouth Peter feels his appetite disappear as his reminded about earlier.

Setting the food down next to him on the bag it was previously in, Peter shakes his head. “No you didn't.”

Taking a giant bite of his own food wrap thing Deadpool swallows loudly. “Didn't seem like it.”

Sighing Peter kicks his legs again a bit more violently. “We were discussing lightsaber training.”

“Discussing?”

“Arguing about it.” Rubbing his face with his hands Peter just feel so tired. “They want me to use a ''real, proper'' lightsaber, like a true Jedi apprentice.”

“What's wrong with the one you've got?”

“It's apparently inelegant and uncivilized. To make it stun people is bastardizing it's true design and the lanyard is something not even a child should need if you simply use it properly.” Grimacing Peter closes his eyes at the sting the often repeated words cause. Shoulders hunching Peter quietly mumbles. “I just don't want anyone to get injured.”

Snorting Deadpool shakes his head. “They're wrong.”

Eyes shooting open Peter turns so quickly to look at Deadpool that he almost gives himself whiplash. “What?” He has to have misunderstood Deadpool somehow. No one has ever agreed with him before.

“I've seen full on Jedi master drop their lightsabers. They've got the dexterity of a toddler. And when did not killing people become inelegant and uncivilized? I've got to be the most elegant, civilized person ever.” Gesturing wildly with his food wrap a mix of vegetables and minced meat to fly every which way.

Laughing Peter smiles. “My old master would have agreed with you.”

Grunting something between a giant bite of food that sounds somewhat as “sensible man” Deadpool picks up Peter's dismissed food wrap with one hand holding it out for him to take.

Taking the wrap Peter finally takes his first bite. Pleasantly surprised over the mix of flavors he quickly takes an other bite, humming in contentment.

Finishing off the last bit of his own food Deadpool leans back with a grin, watching Peter eat enthusiastically. “Knew you would like Mexican.”

“That's what this is?”

“No that's an burrito, sorta. It's technically not Mexican but it's the closes you can get to it in this universe.”

Frowning Deadpool looks slightly confused. “Though there's waffles....” Head titling he remembers something from yesterday. “Which reminds me. You never told me how you have an aunt.”

“Oh, yeah. I was supposed to tell you.” Staring down at the remaining part of his burrito Peter feels a lump form in his throat. “When my master found me I was older than commonly acceptable, but because of my high level of midi-chlorians was-” Freezing Peter's cut off as one of Deadpool's lightkatanas suddenly is held up against his throat.

Leaning in Deadpool's eyes seems to burn as he practically growls, “Never mention those things ever again. Understand?”

Swallowing Peter nods as best as he can with the plasma so close to his jugular. “Yep. Understand perfectly.”

“Good.” Sitting back Deadpool smiles, gesturing for him to continue like nothing out of the ordinary had just happen.

Swallowing nervously Peter wonders not for the first time what's wrong with the other.

Clearing his throat he tries best as he can to explain, hoping to not trigger the other again. “Well, I was taken in because of... my disproportionately high proclivity toward the force. My old master Stark was very understanding and seen as a very nontraditional Jedi master. He encouraged me to build and design things to use in combination with my Jedi training and the force.”

“Sounds like a stand up guy.”

“Yeah.” Swallowing Peter feels his eyes ache from old tears. “He was dismissed by the Jedi council some years ago.”

“Why?”

“He was mortally injured during a mission. He built a small devise to have in his chest to keep him alive. It, it harnesses the power of the force, keeping his heart beating.”

Jaw clenching he forces the words out. “They said that a true Jedi would have met death with honor. That by arrogantly think he can tame and bind the force in a machine in his chest he's disrupting the balance of things.” Eyes downcast Peter can't help but feel anger rising up in him as he repeats what he's been told a hundred time.

Bracing himself, he sits there quietly, waiting for whatever harsh words Deadpool might have to add.

“Okaaay...” Drawing the word out Deadpool kicks his legs slightly. “So no offense, but your Jedi council seems to be filled with dumb asses.”

Blinking confused at Deadpool's words, Peter frowns for a moment before laughter suddenly bubbles up his throat. Giggling uncontrollably he covers his mouth as he looks back at Deadpool who raises an eyebrow at him.

Not able to hold back, Peter drops his hand letting himself laugh out loud.

“Are you okay?” Concerned Deadpool leans in poking at him with a finger. “Did I break you or something?”

Shaking his head Peter gives him a blinding smile. “No, I'm fine.” Chuckling he drags a hand through his hair. “You can't imagine how long I've waited for someone to say that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day.  
> Sorta Peter's pov.

Looking through the leftover wreckage of and old space ship Peter grins to himself as he manages to find some useful parts. He has always loved to rummage among the different piles of old machines at the junkyard. There's always some treasures hiding among the broken parts.

Jumping at a sudden sharp whistle Peter hits his shoulder before poking his head out of the wreckage to look around. Quickly spotting the red of Deadpool sitting on an old chassis, he immediately tries to untangles himself from the broken ship.

Grinning at Peter's struggle Deadpool jumps down from the chassis. “Got a surprise for you.” Holding up what looks like a clunky lightsaber it takes a moment before Peter recognizes it.

“Is that my old prototype?” Jumping out of the ship he dusts himself off, wiping the oil of his hands off as best he can.

“I borrowed it from your room.” Flipping it up into his hand by the lanyard he waves it slightly. “It had the same weird buttons on it as yours.”

Raising an eyebrow at the borrowed, Peter shakes his head slightly, choosing to ignore that little detail he concentrating on the prototype. “Well, it's one of my first modified ones.”

“So...” Glancing between the clumsy lightsaber and the apprentice, Deadpool raises an eyebrow. “Does it work?”

“You're in luck, it does. One of few that didn't explode.”

Brow disappearing up into his non exciting hairline the Sith sounds intrigued. “Explode?”

“The plasma had a tendency to destabilize and kind of...” Gesturing with his hands Peter mimics a small explosion with accompanied frizzle and boom sound effects.

“Oh.“ Glancing down at the lightsaber prototype the Sith shrugs. “Well, then, lucky me.” Activating the lightsaber he suddenly pouts.

Worried Peter walks up to the other.“What's wrong?”

Sighing dramatically Deadpool looks at the plasma in disappointment. “Should have known it would be blue.”

Grinning Peter steps closer to him. “Actually.” Reaching for the prototype he presses some buttons one the handle and the color of the plasma changes to a bright red.

Jaw dropping Deadpool stares wide eyed between Peter and the lightsaber. “What did you do?”

Smiling at the other reaction Peter shrugs. “I wanted to be able to change the color of my lightsaber.”

Meeting Peter's eyes Deadpool meaningfully looks to the lightsaber then back to him. “To red?”

Irritated Peter crosses his arms defensively. “It was before I got to know that they're apparently color coded.”

Looking away in mock surrender Deadpool hums.“Sure~”

“Stop it. Red's my favorite color, okay. I just wanted my lightsaber to look like I wanted.”

Huffing Peter takes out his own lightsaber and activates it. “Now: wanna spare or not?”

Grinning Deadpool takes a stance. “Bring it, Baby-Jedi.”

  
  


..-..

  
  


Somehow managing to corner the Sith, Peter remembers something from their first meeting. Frowning he lowers his lightsaber slightly. “How did you disappear that first time we met?”

“Huh?” Not ready for the random question Deadpool lowers his lightsaber as well. Confused it takes a minute for him to figure out what the other is referring to.

“Oh, I've got a teleport belt.”

Curious the apprentice looks the other over for the belt. “Where is it?”

Scratching his chin Deadpool nonchalantly says, “Kinda broke in the wash.”

Choking on air Peter looks at him with unbelieving eyes. “What?!”

Waving a hand dismissively the Sith shrugs. “Forgot to take it off before chucking my things in the wash. It kinda broke from it.”

Peter can't believe what his hearing. Gesturing wildly he looks at Deadpool as if he's insane. “You broke a state of the art teleportation belt by chucking it into the wash? What's wrong with you?!”

“Many things, baby-Jedi.” Eyes turning dark there's something sharp in the other's smile as he looks at the apprentice.

Swallowing Peter suddenly remembers that he's talking to a Sith. Glancing away he looks up at the sky and sees that the sun move low. “Eh, um, I need to get back.”

Stepping back he turns away from the other. “See you some other time, Deadpool.”

“Until next time.”

Resisting the urge to hurry his step Peter tries to ignore the eyes he feels following him across the junkyard.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Peter's pov.

 

Having almost turned his room upside down in search for an old project, Peter's currently rummaging trough a box filled with old gadgets and contraption when he finally finds what he's looking for.

Grinning he picks up the safety ring. It had been an attempt to make it safer for the younger Jedi apprentices to practice with their lightsabers, but had been immediately rejected.

Digging trough he box Peter tries to find a second safety ring. Recalling that Deadpool seemed to prefer to use two lightsabers rather than one. After practically emptying all the box's content on the floor Peter finds a second ring at the bottom.

Standing he briefly looks around at the mess he's made before deciding to deal with it later. Right now all he wants to do is show Deadpool how to the safety rings work.

Giddy at the prospect of someone actually appreciating his little invention Peter almost walks right into master Coulson as he tries to leave his room.

Mortified the apprentice quickly steps back, stuttering out an apology. “So-so sorry, master. Didn't see you.”

“You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Peter.” Taking his eyes off the apprentice, he glances around the chaotic disarray of the room, raising a critical eyebrow. “And maybe tidy it too.”

Face heating Peter looks back at the mess with new horror. If he'd known any of the masters would stop by he would have cleaned it up right away.

Thankfully choosing not to comment further on the disarray of the room master Coulson instead focuses back to Peter. “I've been informed that you've been socializing with the Sith Darth Pool.”

Frowning at the name Peter automatically corrects him.“Actually it's Deadpool.”

Brow raising Coulson looks at Peter with interest. “Ah, so you have met with him?”

Feeling mortified Peter looks down guiltily. “I might have met with him a couple of times. He kinda just keeps showing up.”

Sighing Coulson shakes his head slightly. “Just be careful, Peter. He's a Sith, you have no idea what he's capable of.”

Moving over to one of the less cluttered surfaces Coulson holds up a file his brought. “This file is on him, Peter. I recommend that you read it.” Setting it down Coulson moves back to the door.

Looking back at the apprentice one final time there's a slight trace of what might be worry or apprehension in his eyes. “I mean it, Peter. Read it.”

Nodding Peter looks up to met the other's eyes. “I will.”

Holding the apprentice gaze for a moment Coulson nods, seeming satisfied he finally leave.

Turning his head Peter stares at the file left behind with a frown. Hesitating for only a moment, he tightens his hold around the rings in his hand before turning away.

Stepping out of his room, he leaves the file behind.

 

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

  
  


Handing the rings over to Deadpool the other coos adoringly. “Oh, you shouldn't have.”

Rolling his eyes Peter shakes his head. “It's not that kind of ring.”

Letting the small circlet fall down around two of his fingers Deadpool grins as he wiggles them. “Well, I already figured that out. But I didn't think you were up to this kind of fun, baby-Jedi.” Smirking he lets his eyes pointedly rove over the apprentice's form, paying extra attention to his hips and...

Understanding dawning over him Peter feels his face heat up in embarrassment. Crossing his arms he tries to ignore the others eyes on him. “If you put it on the top of your **lightsaber** handle it does the same thing as the safety switch on mine.”

Looking up in surprise Deadpool quickly glances down at the rings with interest. “Really? Cool.” Spinning the rings around he holds them up to take a closer look. “Did you make these?”

“Yeah.” Cheeks still warm Peter almost forgets his embarrassment and smiles. It's not often that anyone takes interest in one of his inventions.

“What you all Jedi use them for? Training?” Tossing the rings back and forward between his hands Deadpool sounds genuinely curious.

Smile diminishing, the last of the color on Peter's cheeks leave. He should have figured that the Sith would want to know what they were used. Shaking his head he looks away. “They aren't used for anything.”

Frowning Deadpool stops throwing the rings around to focus back at the apprentice. “Why?”

Starring down at the ground Peter kicks at the gravel as he feels old frustration creep in over him. “I made them to be used in training to avoid injuries. I thought, if they didn't want to use modified lightsabers maybe they would be okay with using a simply add on while training. But I was told that a Jedi trains and learns to use a lightsaber as a lightsaber is meant to be used.” Letting out a heavy breath Peter's shoulders slump. “Without cheap party tricks.”

“Cheap party tricks?” Shaking his head Deadpool looks truly affronted by this notion. “ I know of at least a dozen buyers that would love to get their hands on these. And they wouldn't be cheap in what they would offer. Nor would I for that matter”

Surprised as the odd compliment Peter watches silently as the other take out his lightsabers. Without any hesitation the Sith puts a ring on either lightsabers.

Activating them he slashes through the air, looking fascinated. “The sound changed?”

Smiling Peter activates his own lightsaber and swings it around a bit as he explains. “The change in the outer layer of plasma causes it to react differently when moved through the air. There of the sound change. Most wouldn't have noticed such a small thing.”

Spinning around the Sith giggles as he slices through the air with his lightsabers. “Of course I noticed. You made my babies hum change into a full song.”

Pressing his lips tightly together Peter tries to not laugh at the sight of the Sith spinning around giggling. Though he can't seem to stop the warm feeling spreading in his chest at the earnest, awestruck look the Sith gave him.

Abruptly stopping his spinning Deadpool grins and turns to the the apprentice, taking a stance opposite of Peter. “Now let's see who wins when we're on even ground.”

Responding accordingly Peter takes his own stance, raising an eyebrow at the other's words. “You've got two lightsabers.”

“Well, you've got a lanyard. So I'd say we're even.” Smile widening he suddenly slashes forward.

Laughing Peter easily blocks him before countering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one person that left a comment at the last update, thank you.^^  
> Didn't know if anyone was still interested in this after it had been dormant for like half a year.  
> Legit motivated me to write on it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)  
> If you've got this far, why not drop a kudos or a comment? ❤


End file.
